


Yet another brilliant mistake ~ Wolfstar

by superwholocked_reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Just a spell accident, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), No time turner though, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, oblivious Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_reader/pseuds/superwholocked_reader
Summary: A silly mistake on Sirius's side accidentally sends Remus and Sirius into the future - 20 years into the future, to Harry Potter's sixth year!





	1. Sirius is a silly sausage

Remus rolled his eyes. This had to have been the fifth time he did that today, but what else was he supposed to do when James and Sirius were acting so childish? Trying to stop them? Yeah, right. As if that would work. So he helped them and decided to keep them out of any big trouble. 

It wasn't like Remus wasn't up for a bit of fun. He really did love pranks and such, otherwise he wouldn't be a marauder, but the full moon was just around the corner, and his friends were being particularly insensible this month.

I swear to god, if I have to hear the name Snivellus one more time today..., Remus thought, his annoyance evident on his face.

"Come on, now, Prongs, Padfoot! We can't be late again. You know that Professor Flitwick said the next time we would get detention, and I really can't deal with that this week", Remus sighed.

James and Sirius turned around and looked at him, one with a shocked face, and the other with an apologetic one.

"Bloody hell, I didn't even know we had charms next!", James exclaimed with wide eyes, while at the same time Sirius said, "Damn, you're right. I'm sorry, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes yet again - I really have to stop doing that - and grabbed his mates by their arms, dragging them down some stairs that would lead to a secret passage way - a short cut to their classroom. 

The lesson was rather uneventfull, as Peter was sick and bound to his infirmary bed, so he wasn't there to blow something up. 

"Well, that was boring", said James as he left the room.

"I actually have to agree with you on that, but hey, at least it was the last lesson of the day", Remus grinned. 

Sirius, having finally collected all his stuff, ran up behind them and threw an arm over each of their shoulders. "You guys up for some Quidditch?", he asked them enthusiastically. 

Remus chuckled and pulled out from under his friend's arm. "You know that I can't, Pads. I've got to finish writing that Transfiguration essay today if I want to get the extra points for handing it in early."

"It's not like you need them, anyway", Sirius grumbled. "Are you coming, Prongs?"

James sighed and looked into the air dramatically, trying to look suffering. 

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have detention today, remember?", he said.

"Oh, right. With Slughorn, for spiking his fire whiskey with that goose transformation potion, right?", Sirius asked, smiling at the memory of their potions master turning into a white goose in front of the whole school and running around, screaming, loosing feathers.

James started laughing again as well, and even Remus couldn't stop a grin from sneaking its way onto his face.

"Alright, I better get going now. I'm gonna check up on Wormtail before I head to the dungeons, I'll tell you about his condition later", James said over his shoulder, already walking toward the infirmary.

"Alright, might as well come to the library with you then", Sirius said while shrugging and turning to walk away as well. 

Remus smiled, happy about the company, and followed after his friend.

The joy, however, was short lasting, as as soon as Remus sat down and took out his notes, Sirius started annoying him with random questions and comments.

"For god's sake, Sirius!", Remus finally snapped after a few minutes. "Please just let me work, would you?!"

The librarian, Mrs Pince, glared at him and shushed loudly. Remus made a rude gesture behind her back and turned back to his essay. 

"Geez, Moony, I'll leave if you want me to", Sirius exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. 

Remus let his head sink onto his roll of parchment on the table, setting his quill down next to his face.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to get loud", he said sadly. "It's the moon, I can't really controll my temper."

Sirius smiled and lay a hand down on Remus's back.

"It's fine. Is there any way I could help you with that?", he asked, wiggling the parchment unter Remus's cheek. 

Remus raised his head and scratched the back of it. Then he said, "Yes, actually. There is this one book I need for one paragraph. Do you think you could get it for me so I can keep writing?"

"Sure thing, just tell me the title", Sirius said. 

Remus ripped the edge off one of his note papers and scribbled down the short title: Transfiguration and time - More relatet than you might think. 

Sirius was gone for about two minutes before he returned with a small book clad in old green leather. 

"Thanks, I'm not gonna need this for about ten more minutes, so you can read it if you want to", Remus mumbled absentmindedly. 

Sirius shrugged and, having nothing better to do at the moment, opened the small thing at a random page. It didn't seem like much, but then again, most transfiguration books appeared to be boring, so he wasn't surprised.

Sirius blew some dust off the page he was currently looking at, which caused the pages to fly around and open at a completely different part of the book. He couldn't really make out many of the words, as some careless person had spilled what appeared to be coffee over the page, but one spell had been spared. 

Sirius looked at the words with an intense concentration. They seemed very familiar. Perhabs he had seen them somewhere in Grimmauld Place before he had run away, or in the Potters' library. Whatever it was, Sirius suddenly was extremely curious as to what the spell would cause to happen, so, without thinking about it - and he would often scold himself for that careless stupidity afterwards - he raised his wand and mumbled the words: Iter Facimus 

The last thing he could hear and see was Remus jumping up and shouting "Sirius, no!!" before the world started spinning and eventually turned black.


	2. Eavesdropping is rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry, I know this is very late, but I had an important exam I needed to study for last week and then I got sick, but I'm all better now, so here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy :))

Remus’s head was pounding. He almost felt worse than that one time the others had tricked him into drinking vodka and he had woken up with a massive hangover. (He still hadn’t forgiven them for doing that to him.)  
He groaned and sat up, slowly opening his eyes, but shutting them right afterwards, as the light was too much for his pained brain to progress.  
Remus was confused for a second, not remembering why he was unconscious in the library. Then he felt a slight movement beside him and finally opened his eyes to spot Sirius shifting in his sleep, and everything came rushing back to him.  
“Sirius Black, you are such a stupid idiot! You absolute arse!!”, he exclaimed while shaking his friend awake, only to punch him as soon as he opened his eyes – It would have felt wrong to punch an unconscious person.  
“Ow! Stop that!”, Sirius yelled and grabbed Remus’s arms before they could hit him again. “Do you”, Remus began, “even understand the slightest what might have happened from you doing that? What probably has happened?”  
“I’m sorry, alright?”, Sirius raised his hands in a definding manner. “I didn’t know–“  
“That’s right, you didn’t”, the angry werewolf interruptet him. “Which is why you shouldn’t have done it in the first place. You’re lucky we’re stil in Hogwarts, or I would have hexed you into the next year.”  
“Moony, please, calm down”, Sirius said in an appeasing voice, choosing his words with care. “I’m really, really sorry. I don’t know what came over me there, but I certainly didn’t mean to upset you. However, as you said before, we are still in Hogwarts, so whatever the consequences of that spell are, they can’t be that bad, right?”  
Remus huffed but nodded, before standing up and stretching a hand out for Sirius to take, to get up as well. That’s when he heard the voices.  
“I’m telling you, ‘mione, he’s up to something!”, a boy on the other side of the book shelf whisper shoutet. “You saw what I saw in Diagon Ally. He is a Death Eater, I know it.”  
A girl sighed in response and said, “Just like you knew he was the heir of Slytherin in second year? Harry, please, Malfoy is barely sixteen years old. I know that you don’t like him, I really don’t either, but it isn’t reasonable to just jump to conclusions after seeing something blurry through the gab between drapes.”  
“But Hermione–“  
“Gosh, Harry, you’re my best friend and I love you, but please stop with the Malfoy conspiracies. I understand that you’re worried, but you have to accept that he is just a school boy. And if it calms you, just remember that Dumbledore’s here, and he wouldn’t knowingly let a Death Eater onto school grounds, would he?”  
“I don’t know, Hermione”, a third voice, another boy, chimed in. “Do you remember last year, Umbridge? I mean, she wasn’t a Death Eater, but she was pure evil. And fourth year, Crouch?”  
“Ugh, not you too, Ron! Can’t you two just–“  
“Hello!”  
Remus jumped in shock. That had come from right behind him. He swirled around and stood face to face with a blonde girl, slightly shorter than him, who wore weird raddish-like earrings and a necklace that appeared to be made of ... were those corks?  
“Um, hi”, he mumbled uncertainly. He had never seen that girl before. Sure, she wore a Ravenclaw tie, but she was too old to be a first year, and he coudn’t image not noticing somebody like her in years of being at Hogwarts.  
Then she said, “It’s rude to eavesdrop, you know?”  
Remus looked behind him, where the voices had stopped.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just...”, he didn’t know what to say, how to explain himself. Luckily, Sirius came to his rescue.  
“We weren’t eavesdropping”, he said. “You see, we were waiting for them to leave, so we could have a conversation in private.”  
“Well, then why didn’t you just go somewhere else to talk?”, the girl said with an airy, far away voice.  
“Ah, see, that’s the problem. We always go here to talk, it’s kind of our place, you could say”, Sirius grinned.  
Remus smiled up to him. The girl followed his eyes and said, “Oh, I see. I think you should go talk to the headmaster, though. It’s quite unusual to find strangers in Hogwarts.” And with that, she left.  
Remus looked after her, then turned back to Sirius and said, “That’s probably a good idea. If there’s anybody who can explain to us what’s going on here, it’s Dumbledore.”  
Sirius nodded and followed his friend down corridors and up staircases until they finally stood infront of the entrance to heir headmaster’s office. The only problem:  
“We don’t know the password”, Sirius said.  
“Wow, thanks for pointing that out, Pads, I didn’t notice”, Remus rolled his eyes.  
“D’you reckon we should just try a bunch of different passwords, or”, Sirius said, when suddenly the gargoyle infront of them started to move and Albus Dumbledore came down the staircase it was making space for. When he spottet the boys, he stopped in his tracks and stared at them for a moment, before blinking and saying, “What can I do for you, Mister Lupin, Mister Black?”  
“Sirius sighed in relief and began to explain. “Thank god we found you, Sir. You see, we have this ... problem, I guess? I kind of said a random spell without knowing what it would do and we don’t know what happened.”  
“Well, which spell was it, Mister Black?”, Dumbledore asked patiently.  
“Um, I think it”, Sirius said, but Remus interruptet him again.  
“It was Iter Facimus, Professor”, he exclaimed.  
Dumbledore sighed. “Oh my, I knew this day would come, but I hoped it wouldn’t be this year. Come on in, boys, there’s a few things I need to explain, I suppose”, the old man said and gestured for them to follow him up the stairs, back into his office.  
“Sit”, he said when they reached the top, gesturing to two chairs infront of a big, ancient looking desk, behind which he sat down. Then he told them, “The spell you used is very rare and uncharted, Mister Black. Very few wizards used it and lived to tell the tale. Those who did, however, all said the same thing – That the spell transports you forward in time.”  
“What?!”, both boys shoutet in sync.  
Dumbledore looked at them over the rim of his moon shaped glasses and continued, “One espescially clever witch who used the spell on accident found a way back to her own time, however, this was in the eighteenth century, and her steps and notes have been lost over time. But I will do everything in my power to find them, so you can return to the seventy’s.”  
Sirius nodded slowly, then he looked up again and asked, “Professor, if I may ask, what year is it?”  
Dumbledore sighed and his face seemed rid of any emotion.  
“1996.”


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was pacing up and down in Professor Dumbledore’s office, waiting for the man to return with their head of house, Professor McGonagall.  
From his chair infront of the headmaster’s desk, Sirius said, “The situation’s not gonna change if you keep doing that, y’know? All you’re gonna accomplish is making me even more nervous.”  
Remus froze mid-step, took a deep breath through his nose and turned to sit back down, but was stopped by his friend standing up and stepping infront of him. Sirius put his hands on Remus’s shoulders and managed to muster up a smile.  
“Hey”, he said in his most calming voice. “We’re gonna be okay, Moony. We’re with Dumbledore, he’ll find a way to send us back, don’t worry.”  
Remus felt his eyes beginning to burn, but he wasn’t gonna cry, not when that wouldn’t help the situation at all, so he blinked the tears away and instead engulfed Sirius in a bear hug. Sirius slung his arms around Remus’s back and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
They parted and smiled at each other, before sitting back down in their armchairs and turning them so they could see their Professors coming in through the old wooden door.  
When McGonnagal spotted them, lounging there like they had done so many times, all those years ago, she couldn’t suppress the slight smirk that stole its way onto her face.  
The two troublemaker boys grinned right back at her.  
“Looking good, Professor”, Sirius exclaimed. “The years have done you well!”  
Minerva laughed a little and shook her head. Just like she’d remembered.  
“Thank you, Mister Black. It’s good to see you, too, though I wish it could have been under different circumstances”, she said. “Professor Dumbledore has informed me about your... accident, and we have come to the conclusion that it would be best if the two of you just kept taking your classes and tried to act as normal as possible. You will sleep in the dormitories, with the other Gryffindor sixth years, and hopefully we will soon find a way to send you back home.”  
Remus nodded at the end of her speech, but asked, “What if a student recognizes us by name or face? Surely at least one of the students must know our older selves, in case we make it back.”  
Minerva and Albus shared a glance and the headmaster nodded at his collegue’s questioning look. The lady sighed and said, “We’ll just have to tell your house mates. But beware of finding out about things you mustn’t know yet. If you were to find out about your future, the consequences could be horrendous.”  
This time it was the teenagers turn to look at each other, both agreeing quietly not to make even the slightest attempt of finding anything out.  
“Don’t worry, Professor”, Remus said.  
“We’ll behave”, Sirius added with a grin.  
“I’m sure you will, boys”, their teacher said, secretly rolling her eyes at them. “Now come on, we should go and tell house Gryffindor before dinner, to avoid unpleasant rumours.”  
The marauders jumped up and followed her down the staircase and to their common room. Both of them were curious as to who would recognise them.  
When they finally arrived infront of the portrait of the fat lady, she screached. “Good god! Aren’t you two supposed to be in your thirties?”  
Sirius smirked. “Time travel, ma’am”, he explained.  
The fat lady’s eyes widened even more. “Well”, she said, “just don’t go exploring in the night again. Now in you go. Oh, good evening, Professor.”  
The painting swung open and Professor McGonagall turned to look at them, “Please wait here for a moment. I will explain everything and then call you inside.  
“Alright”, Sirius said and they watched the woman climb through the portrait hole.  
They couldn’t hear what she was saying inside the common room and for the next couple of minutes she didn’t come out.  
“So”, Sirius said, breaking the silence. “What do you think Prongs and Wormtail are up to right now?”  
Remus looked up. He knew that Sirius had sensed his discomfort and was gratefull that he was trying to take his mind off of things.  
“Do you mean right now, 1996 right now, or right now, back at home right now?”, he asked him, smiling a bit.  
Sirius shrugged, grinning at the question. “I don’t know, probably at home, but then again, wouldn’t it be nice to know what we all end up doing?”  
Remus’s eyes widened. “Sirius, no!”, he exclaimed. “We mustn’t know, who knows what could happen if we did? We could change our own future, we could change Pete’s and James’s future!”  
“Calm down, Rem, I wasn’t going to try anything”, Sirius raised his hands in a defensive manner.  
Right at this moment, Professor McGonagall came back out of the common room and said, “I have notified your house mates who you are and they all swore they wouldn’t treat you any different from the rest of the house. Please tell the headmaster or me if one of them doesn’t. In you go, boys.” And she ushered them inside.  
Once they had both set foot into the familiar yet strange room all eyes were on them, though nobody approached them or said anything.  
Remus could feel his heart beat quickening and stood a bit closer to Sirius. Sirius glanced at him, then raised his head and glared at everybody in the room. He raised his hand in greeting and said, “Hey, I’m Sirius, and this is Remus.”  
Some of the students waved back, but most of them were too intimidated by Sirius’s glare and turned back to what they had been doing before their head of house had interrupted their evening.  
Sirius scanned the room with his eyes. Suddenly, he stoped his movement and had to take a double take. He laughed loudly, once again making everybody look at him. His eyes were fixed on a boy who was staring back at him, clearly interested.  
“I take it you’re Jamesie’s kid?”, he asked, a grin plastered on his face.  
The boy blinked. He really did look exactly like Sirius’s best friend. When he didn’t react otherwise though, Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand and pulled him toward the James look alike. He let himself fall onto a couch infront of him, pulling Remus down with him. “Jesus, just stop staring, will ya?”, he shouted into the room, as they still had all eyes on them. The noise pegel rose at that, this time the kids really did stop concentrating on them.  
Remus sighed in relief and Sirius unconsciously put a hand on his back. The other hand he stretched out infront of him for the boy and the two kids he was sitting with to shake, which they, though reluctantly, did.  
“Alright then”, Sirius said. “The name’s Sirius Black, and I really hope you really are James Potter’s son, otherwise this would be kind of awkward.”  
This seemed to shake the boy out of his trance and he shook his head hastily. “Yeah, no, I, I am. My name is Harry Potter”, he introduced himself. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect to see you guys here. Especially this, well, young.”  
This made even Remus chuckle and finally he, too, raised his hand to introduce himself.  
“Hi, erm, I’m Remus Lupin, but I guess you already knew that”, he murmured.  
“Yea, actually”, the girl sitting to Harry’s right said. “My name is Hermione Granger.”  
“And I’m Ron Weasley”, the boy to Harry’s left finally said.  
“Weasley?”, Sirius asked. “Are you one of Arthur’s?”  
Ron nodded and rubbed his neck. “The youngest son”, he told them.  
Remus laughed, “How many do they have now, Arthur and Molly?”  
“Ah, I have five older brothers and one younger sister”, Ron said.  
“That does sound like them”, Sirius grinned. Then he exclaimed, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry now. Who’s coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far. I definitely want to finish this some day, but with school and life I can't exactly promise an update every other day. I hope you understand '^^


End file.
